


Pictures Of You

by ragewerthers



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Secrets, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Uenoyama has a problem.  Mafuyu won’t stop sending him one of the most embarrasing pictures he has ever taken!  What will it take to get him to stop?  Why is he sending them anyway?!
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Pictures Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otomiyatickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/gifts).



> This is written for a lovely prompt sent to me by my friend @otomiya-tickles! She asked for:
> 
> ‘ DEAR! I finally know a prompt, I hope it's okay!! Could I ask for 12. “Stop sending me those ____!” + Pictures with Given - Uenoyama x Mafuyu? *w* ‘
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it, my friend! It was a lot of fun getting to write these two for the first time and I hope that I did them justice!!!
> 
> You can also fine me tumblr at: ragewerthers.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy! :D

_Ping_

_Ping. Ping._

_Ping. Ping. PING!_

This is the only noise Ritsuka had been listening to _all day long._ Messages coming in from Mafuyu of something that Uenoyama wished had never ever happened!

Stupid, ridiculous, ugly, _embarrassing_ photo’s of him when he had nodded off at his boyfriends house the other day! It had only been about a week now, but it seemed like Mafuyu refused to let him live it down! Every day thus far he had received at least one picture of himself in that rather… less than refined moment. His mouth was agape, drool collecting on the pillow next to him while Mafuyu’s little Pomeranian slept by his head on the pillow making it look like he was wearing a fluffy white wig.

All in all, not his best photo.

Every time he’d opened up a message he would see the photo from a different angle and his face would instantly heat up. Apparently Mafuyu had been _very_ thorough in capturing his ugliness. Each picture accentuating the many horrible ways he looked and it was starting to drive him insane! Why would Mafuyu do this to him?! Did he want him to blush himself into a coma?! Did he want him to be shamed every day for a moment of weakness?! _._

It had been while they were at practice that the last straw had been placed upon his back. He was only just tuning up his guitar when he had heard his phone go off once more. Sure enough as he glanced across the small practice studio, Uenoyama caught Mafuyu smiling to himself as his ginger-haired boyfriend slipped his phone back into his back pocket. To be fair, Uenoyama had been positive that here, in this safe space, he wouldn’t have sent one of those pictures, but upon checking his screen… there it was. And what was worse! He had caught that little smile before his boyfriend had put the phone away. He was enjoying himself! 

He had quickly glanced around to make sure that Haruki or Akihiko hadn’t been around to see that picture. If they did there was no doubt in his mind that he would be teased for the rest of his life! Or at least until Haruki did something embarrassing again.

It was then and there that Uenoyama had started to plot. Deciding that after practice he was going to find a way to get Mafuyu’s phone and delete those pictures!

Now as they made their way down the sidewalk to the singers home, he already had a few ideas settled in his head on how he could obtain that awful, awful picture! He was only pulled from his evil master plans by the soft tug of something against his coat sleeve. Looking over he saw Mafuyu’s hand still holding onto the cloth, a slightly concerned look in his eyes.

“Do you want to come in, Uenoyama-kun?” Mafuyu asked gently, offering him a little smile and letting go of his coat. “I think you should. You look… twitchy.”

“Twitchy?! Me?! Pfft… I’m just… cold. Yes! It’s… I should come in… to get warm,” Uenoyama said, internally kicking his own ass for sounding so idiotic! Surely Mafuyu would sense something was amiss?!

He didn’t.

With a small, soft smile Mafuyu had nodded with a little ‘Mn’ and turned to open the door for him.

The internal Uenoyama’s cheered for the first success he had in his plan.

Once inside, they had toed off their shoes and hung up their coats before making their way to Mafuyu’s room, Kedama greeting them with just as much enthusiasm as ever. As Ritsuka set his guitar case next to Mafuyu’s bed, Kedama all but lept up to try and get his attention, surprising the guitarist. “Easy, easy, Kedama! What has you so wound up?” he asked, sitting down on the floor beside his boyfriends bed to pet the excitable little pup.

“He’s excited to have his napping partner back,” Mafuyu said nonchalantly as he set his own guitar case over in the corner of his room, instantly refocusing Ritsuka on his plans.

Originally he had thought to wait for Mafuyu to leave the room, grab the phone and delete those pictures! But for some reason, he was having another malfunction and found himself unable to be sneaky. Instead… he apparently wanted to blurt out the thoughts that had been running through his head for the better part of a week.

“Why are you sending me those pictures?!” he asked, getting a confused look from Mafuyu in return. This only made him flush up more as he tried to keep his composure. “The… the one’s of me napping? You know? When… I was here last time?”

Surely he couldn't have forgotten? He literally sent some a few hours ago!

Uenoyama watched as Mafuyu continued to look confused before a little twitch of the singers lips betrayed him.

He was only pretending to not know.

“Ha! See! I know you know you’re doing it! Stop it! Stop sending me those pictures!” Ritsuka shot back, pointing at his boyfriend who had covered his mouth with his hand to try and keep his composure.

“Mmmn… no,” he finally said with a little nod.

Uenoyama’s jaw dropped.

“..... what?”

Mafuyu finally let a little smile appear over his features and crossed his arms, trying to look defiant. “I said no, Uenoyama-kun. I will not.” And with that he gave a little nod and made his way back over to the bed, taking a seat on it as Ritsuka could only sit there with his mouth open in _shock._

His sweet, cute, talented, lovely boyfriend… said _no?!?!?_

“Why not?!?!” he finally shouted, turning to get on his knees and resting his hands on his boyfriend’s knees as well, feeling his legs twitch slightly under his hands.

Mafuyu pursed his lips together, turning his head away as he kept his arms crossed over his chest. “Not telling.”

Once more, Uenoyama’s mouth hung wide open. Such defiance! Something he rarely seen in the other musician and now it was all over a picture!

“Mafuyu? Come on! Why won’t you stop sending those pictures!?” he practically begged, his hands squeezing his boyfriend’s knees and then he saw it. A slight flinch from the contact, the way Mafuyu’s eyes had widened slightly and the color blooming over his cheeks.

Uenoyama’s mind instantly remembered a wonderful fact about his defiant sweetheart.

He was horribly ticklish.

Ritsuka glanced up at Mafuyu, a devious smile spreading over his features as he squeezed his knees once more.

Just as expected, Mafuyu jumped again, this time bringing his hands down too late onto Uenoyama’s wrists as the guitarist kept the light squeezes going.

“Oh? What’s this? Does my Mafuyu have a horrible weakness that I can exploit?” he teased as a wobbly smile started to appear over Mafuyu’s lips and a few nervous giggles escaped.

“N-No!” he gasped through a little chuckle as he tried to wriggle his legs free, but Ritsuka was having none of it! His fingers continued their hunt for the best spot, shooting up to start squeezing at the poor singers hips. Mafuyu instantly squeaked and fell into a heavier giggle fit, his hands reaching down to squeeze Uenoyama’s wrists and weakly push at him. “Ue-hehe… Uenoya-ahahama!”

Ritsuka’s smile only grew as he watched the playful panic spreading over his boyfriends face, the giggles already causing Mafuyu’s cheeks to flush as he continued to wriggle his thumbs right into the tender curve of his waist. “Yes, Mafuyu? Is there something you want to say?” he teased as he began to stand as the singer continued to giggle and writhe under the tickling touch, starting to fall back against the bed.

Mafuyu, the little shit, shook his head, trying to turn away and curl up to protect himself even as his giggling continued to fill the room.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ritsuka teased, climbing up onto the bed to lightly push Mafuyu back over to straddle his hips. He brought his hands up to hover over his body, fingers wriggling threateningly as Mafuyu squeaked and giggled nervously, his own hands held up to try and catch Ritsuka’s if given the chance.

“Uenoyama! I… I won’t tell you!” Mafuyu squeaked out, jumping as Ritsuka pretended to drop his hands closer to his tummy, making the singer giggle harder in anticipation. “Y-you c-cahan’t know!”

That made Uenoyama’s eyebrow quirk up curiously as his smile only grew watching the adorable display before him. Mafuyu looked like a kitten batting at a piece of string, the silly smile on his lips and the sweet giggles far too adorable. Hell, at this moment he really wouldn’t care if he ever found out if it meant he could keep that smile on his boyfriends face.

“That only makes me want to know more! And I think I know just how to get those secrets out of you!” he teased, finally sneaking his hands under Mafuyu’s defenses and latching onto his lithe sides, fingers scribbling quickly and instantly eliciting far heavier laughter then before.

“No-hohoho! Stahahahapit! Stahahap!” Mafuyu cried out through his laughter, head tossed back as he began trying to push away the hands that were racing up his sides to his lower ribs. As soon as he felt the way his darker-haired partner began to vibrate his fingers there Mafuyu arched up off the bed, arms trying to clamp down to protect himself. “Plehehehease! You.. you cahahan’t f-find out-gahahad!”

Ritsuka continued to massage his fingers against the poor singers lower ribs, feeling the way the man tried to jump, buck and twist away from the sensation as hysterical, melodic laughter escaped him. “I can definitely find out… because I think I’m getting closer to a very good spot,” he teased as his fingers began to slowly crawl upward, making sure to wriggle into every dip of his ribs and vibrate quickly over the bones there.

Mafuyu’s eyes widened and he shook his head, tears of mirth already clinging to his eyelashes. “NONONO! Not thehehere! I… I cahahahan’t! I cahahahahan’t!” he tried to persuade, trying to find whatever strength he had to push at Ritsuka’s chest with one of his hands.

The guitarist smirked and quickly grabbed his wrist, moving it to the side to pin carefully under his knee, taking down one obstacle. “You are really enjoying saying you can’t do this and can’t do that. One thing I know you most definitely can do though…,” he cooed, leaning down to nudge his nose against a giggling Mafuyu’s, stilling both his hands for a moment. “... laugh.”

Quickly he launched a double attack he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t stand a chance against. One hand raced down to sneak under Mafuyu’s shirt, finding a sensitive and twitching tummy to play with and tickling lightly all over the wonderful spot. Meanwhile the other hand snuck up under Mafuyu’s exposed armpit, fingers playing against the sensitive hollow as easily as playing the strings of his guitar.

Mafuyu went absolutely _wild._

“AHAHGAHAHAHAD! RIHIHITSUKA! SUKAHAHAHA-NOHOHOHO!” he cried out, his body arching off the bed once more at the sudden attack on his two worst spots. If Ritsuka hadn’t been prepared there was no doubt he would’ve been bucked off at how strongly the singer reacted, but he was not going to let him go so easily! The fingers tickling against the singers stomach turned into a devious claw, all five fingers vibrating quickly around his poor navel in a way that had Mafuyu kicking his legs out and thumping his feet against the mattress. Then he lightened the touch against Mafuyu’s underarm, leaving the poor red-haired singer completely lost in the two vastly different ticklish touches.

“Come on, Mafuyu! Just tell me! Why do you keep sending me those photos?” Ritsuka asked over the squealing laughter that he was drawing out of his boyfriend, his own smile growing at the hilarious sounds. He got an absolutely fantastic reaction when he let his fingers wriggle right in the center of his underarm, making poor Mafuyu hiccup into the craziest giggles he’d ever heard. Mafuyu’s free hand didn’t know what to do! First it would try to push at the hand attacking his tum and then it would try to protect his armpit before going back to try and defend his poor sensitive stomach. It soon became clear that he was going to be driven to insanity with tickles if he didn’t speak and soon… he finally couldn’t hold back his secret anymore.

“THEHEY MA-MAKE YOU A-ACT CUHUHUHUTE! GAHAHAHAHA-STAHAHAHA!” he finally cried out and all at once the tickling ceased.

Ritsuka was looking down at Mafuyu, the way his cheeks and neck were flushed red, the tears of laughter still on his cheeks as residual giggles continued to escape him.

“..... they… make me… cute?” Ritsuka asked, not entirely getting what his boyfriend was saying.

Mafuyu was still panting for breath from the tickles, but nodded his head, smile still strong as he looked up at Uenoyama. “Y-Yes. You… when I send them to you… you bl-blush,” he murmured, raising his shaky free hand up to lightly brush his fingers over Uenoyama’s cheek. “I… I never see you blush. I… don’t have words to cause it. This… this lets me see it. It… lets me know I can make you blush... like you do to me.”

As Ritsuka listened to this, heard the innocent reason behind the pictures that he had been ‘tormented’ with for the better part of a week… his heart absolutely filled with nothing but adoration for this amazing man.

“You’re… blushing, Uenoyama-kun,” Mafuyu whispered, looking a little surprised as Ritsuka felt his cheeks heat up more.

“I… think you may have found the right words to do it,” the guitarist murmured, a little embarrassed smile appearing over his lips as he leaned into the hand that still rested against his cheek.

Mafuyu’s smile positively beamed at that and with the slight distraction he was able to get his hand free from under the man’s leg, allowing him to sit up and wrap his arms around his neck. Uenoyama easily wrapped his own arms around Mafuyu, hiding his flushing cheeks against the crook of the singer’s neck and hearing him giggle softly. After a few moments he heard a little sigh. “Does… this mean I have to delete the photos now?” Mafuyu whispered, and honestly the disappointment in his voice made it feel like Uenoyama’s heart was breaking.

“No. Just… don’t send them when we’re at the studio or at practice. If Akihiko got a hold of them I’d never hear the end of it,” he said softly, feeling Mafuyu nod and hug him closer.

“Okay. I promise,” he murmured, making Ritsuka smile gently as his cheeks flushed more at the gentleness of his boyfriend.

“I can feel you blushing,” Mafuyu giggled softly, making Ritsuka chuckle in return as he pressed a soft kiss to the side of Mafuyu’s neck before leaning back to nudge their noses together once more.

“I think you’ve broken me. I may never stop blushing now,” Ritsuka murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the singer’s lips and feeling the smile growing against his own.

“Good.”


End file.
